


Life Sucks

by ChickenAlfrado



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Feels, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dark Magic, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampire Bites, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampire Turning, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenAlfrado/pseuds/ChickenAlfrado
Summary: Lance is a hunter, ruthless enough to kill anything that stands in his way to ridding humanity from blood-sucking vampires. What will he do when he comes upon a rather rebellious Vampire (Keef) who is unbelievably attractive, and who claims to be on his side?Caution: Mild Gore, Foul Language, Sexual Content.





	1. An introduction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this is the first chapter of many I suspect. I barely have anything planned out for the story so it can go on many different welcomed pathways. Hopefully you'll stick around to enjoy it as much as I already am.

 

The sun loomed over the horizon, casting a pink glow on the surrounding forest. 

A deep breath escaped warm lips, creating a cloud of fog as he kept walking. 

Lower and lower the sun fell. The trees created shadows that became darker and darker. Until there was no light left to see 5 feet in front of him. 

Footstep after footstep he walked blindly through a memorized trail. He listened to the chirps of crickets, scattered about the ground and in bushes. He heard the occasional hoot from an owl, perched above his head hidden by the branches and leaves. Every delicate step through the brush barely made a sound, leaving his ears to admire the beauty of the night at its fullest. 

A snap of a brittle twig was by far the most out of place sound that rung through the air snapping his head to the source. 

'An inexperienced one.' He thought.

He did his best to calm his rampaging heartbeat and ease his rapid breathing. As eerie silence covered the atmosphere, he was certain he wasn't alone. 

The crickets stopped chirping. The owls stopped hooting. Even the sound of the light breeze through the leaves of the trees had been quieted. 

Another snap. 

He stood still. He held his breath. 

 _Snap snap snap_  

He closed his eyes and pinpointed the exact direction of the noise. 

A second passed as his fingertips gripped the tip of his knife, flinging the silver blade across a clearing coming into contact with a tree. A  _thunk,_ and something running away. 

He was a hunter. 

He was a  _skilled_ hunter. 

The best of the best. 

His name was Lance McClain. 

Reiterating, Lance was the most elite huntsman in his town and the most talented _Vampire_ hunter. 

Bloodsuckers who dared step within 5 miles of the town gates stood no chance. 

So now he was here. Slinking to the tree,  removing his knife and continuing after the vamp in the direction his intuition told him to go. 

Lance used his knowledge of past hunts, going through possible traps, the multiple ways to get out of each, and possible escape plans and routes in almost every situation thinkable. 

His skills had manifested by the age of 17. He killed his first Vamp the day of his birthday. 

It was a year later, and he'd taken down more than he could count. 

The problem with these monsters was their unquenchable thirst for human blood. Their ruthless, uncontrollable actions, leading to the deaths of millions. Most of all, their hunger for blood made them reckless, and easier to hunt when they're starving. 

Society was in devastation. A fight between the stronger, bloodthirsty beings and the smarter, living, breathing, humans tore civilization to shreds. 

Families had to deal with deaths of loved ones, and vampires couldn't care any less. 

Lance stalked through the dense trees, his hearing piqued when his sight failed him. The trees above his head allowed no room for moonlight to filter to the ground. 

This was not his first blind hunt. 

It won't be his last. 

If he didn't get sucked dry at least. 

Or turned...

Lance pushed any doubt from his mind, if he didn't, the vampires would exploit his doubts and fears. 

A shadow whooshed in the corner of his eye. 

His body took a defensive stance instinctively. 

Lance took pride in his title, "Vamp killer." It was a simple name, but he's been called that for the past year. Maybe he was too prided over the amount of respect he received daily, and he took advantage of the recognition. 

At least he really had kept his town safe. Safe from being turned into raisins. Safe from loss, at the hands of the vampires. 

He wasn't the only hunter. Of course, he knew hunters who were as equally skilled as he was. Sometimes he forgot that that was a fact, but during a hunt, he needed to believe he was the best. The townspeople regularly assured that he was the best they had. So Lance took that to heart. 

Lance readied his knife, the vamp was in one place gone to the next and wasn't staying still. 

Too bad the bloodsucker had already fucked up. 

Sure enough, a shriek followed a sudden loud  _crack._  Light shining like a beacon amongst the night sky. 

Lance wasn't stupid enough to leave himself vulnerable. 

During the day he'd placed trap after trap in trees, along clearings, solely meant for vamps. Today was not the first time they had been successful. 

However, it was the first time Lance had witnessed the catch. And it was magnificent. 

The thing was wriggling and clawing at the rope around its ankles. It writhed, more intensely as Lance walked to the clearing. Special UV lights were screaming down on the pale skin of the beast. 

Its skin looked like it was going to shed from its bones any second. 

"You have 30 seconds to tell me where your nest is before you turn to ash." 

Lance spat, closing in. 

The vamp laughed through gritted teeth. 

"I would never." 

Its hands reached out toward Lance and gripped his thigh. Two quick slashes across its wrists chopped its hands off. 

Lance was merciless. His knife flipped in his hand and he plunged the object into its stomach. If it wasn't already screaming in agony, it was now. 

"Tell me, or I'll make your death slow."

The vampire whimper, its chest heaving even with no reason to breath. 

"I can't! I can't!" It yelled whilst Lance twisted the sharp blade in its body. Dark black blood oozed from the wound and its stubs for hands. It decorated the ground like rain. 

"Tell me!" Lance yelled ripping out the knife and stabbing it in its jean-clad thigh. 

"AGHHH! NO!" Lance had had enough, he yanked the blade out and watched as the thing howled in pain and the UV light burned through its skin. 

"Fuck you," It growled at last before the red burnt holes around its body grew and consumed it. Its flesh shrunk and disintegrated. Slowly its existence turned into nothing but a heap of ash. 

Lance groaned himself. He hadn't gotten the information he was hoping for. Going on a few months now, there's been news of a nest. One with enough vamps to kill an entire population. 

At least now he figured it really did exist. 

Lance wiped the knife off with an already bloodstained rag. 

He strode to the motion sensored UV bulbs and shut all 6 off. It plunged him back into darkness, but it was worth shutting off when it was a literal sign saying "hey im right here" in the middle of a forest. 

He made his way to the trap, still having to get used to darkness after the blinding light. He pulled the rope down again, he set it, then turned back the way he came. 

Lance felt distraught, he was supposed to get information from it at all costs before killing it. He assumed he was just unusually frustrated. After all, once people start going missing from a town they're likely going to be dead or turned if they get found. 

Lance knows everyone in the town, from the newest born baby to eldest dying senior. 

Lance walked through the darkness, another sleepless night. The sky was turning a light blue, and his steps were littered with drops of dew splashing his jeans from small plants in the path. 

He breached the edge of the forest, finally feeling able to relax. Only 100 feet ahead were the gates. They were almost 15 feet tall. Barbed wire stuck out on top of the fences on either side, Lance was pretty sure that they had electric wires, but he wasn't stupid enough to try to find out. 

His feet fell against a dirt walkway leading straight to the forest from the town. He came upon the solid metal gate within a minute. 

"Code please." 

The monotoned voice thundered from the speaker above. Lance heard the clicking and zooming of the cameras screwed to each post of the gate. 

"SharpShooter" 

The metal buzzed and the gates began opening. 

"Lance!" 

A big burly guy wearing a dirty yellow shirt and green vest with knee length shorts came bounding towards him. 

"Hunk! My man!"

He yelled back, throwing open his arms knowing what was coming anyway. 

The gate slammed shut behind him as Hunk barreled into Lance. His arms wrapped around Lance's torso and Hunk lifted his lanky body off the ground. 

"Another full night out there and you're going to make me die from worrying!" 

Hunk yelled at him as he set him down with a thoroughly crushed spine. 

"Wasnt intentional Hunk, Id never miss out on your special desserts on purpose!" 

Walking up behind Hunk came a small, short, orange-haired person. 

"Did you get anything tonight?" Their arms were crossed and they were leaned to the side, a hip cocked sassily. 

"Pidge! I just got back! Let me grab some grub before we start talking about work." 

Lance grumbled feeling his stomach grumble. Pidge was the "mother" of the three. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge. The trio of the town. 

Pidge ran the security and technical needs of the community, Hunk ran food service and Lance kept the area safe. There were patrols and the like that circled the fence keeping an eye out but nobody dared travel past the gate near sundown or before sun up. 

"Ooo, I made you something special! It was my Nana's recipe for rabbit stew." 

Lance couldn't help but salivate for the food. Yeah, it was morning, so stew wouldn't have sounded good, but Lance hadn't eaten in 24 hours at least. That's just how it turns out sometimes though. He was glad he had friends to come back to. Even as Hunk squeezed him to death, or as Pidge poked fun at him all the time. They were his family and have been for years. 

"Hunk, did you sleep at all?" 

Lance sternly shook his finger at Hunk who shyly cowered away.

"Hunk!" 

"Im sorry! I just can't sleep that well without you above me in the bunk." 

Lance chuckled, he was glad that his friend worried, but he hated that he lost consideration for his own health. 

"Not me, I slept like a log without your annoying presence." 

Pidge had taken place strolling beside Lance. 

Lance looked at them offended. 

"Nice to be back Pidge." 

Lance said sarcastically, elbowing their arm. It was funny that Pidge was only up to his shoulder, but he was never surprised when she punched him like a full-grown bodybuilder. 

"Hey, I did manage to get my Rover to work without you pestering me all yesterday." 

Lance was only gone 4 times a week at most, but he wasn't shocked that Pidge managed to complete it. She was a tech genius after all. 

Lance, walked side by side with the two to a small cafe place that Hunk had made the center of the town. 

It was the best-looking building between what was left of older town structures on the road. 

Lance couldn't help but remember the day the town was attacked, as he saw, past a broken down building, the graveyard they had made themselves. 

The town wasn't too big to start out population-wise, but it was 3x larger than what they had now. 

Lance briefly caught a memory back to the time. 

It was 3 years ago. It was any normal day. The town had managed to keep hidden for centuries, being surrounded by miles of forest and mountain, leaving them to do as they pleased. 

It wasn't until one of them attacked a small girl beloved by the whole area, that word spread to the vampires that a feast was hidden among nature. All because the vamp escaped. 

A day after the girl was bitten, a small army of bloodthirsty undead vampires raided the town. 

Hundreds were killed and some were actually turned and convinced to drink the blood of their families. 

Then there were those taken for later.

It left the town with less than 2000 people. 

Many of them wishing they were the ones to die or be taken. 

"Lance, you good?" 

Pidge leaned into him, knocking him out of the terrifying nostalgia. 

He nodded, glancing down at them. 

He couldn't help but notice the 2 puncture scars on Pidge's neck. 

Lance couldn't place what exactly had him so put down. He felt it was his unsuccessfulness in the woods, but not every hunt was supposed to be successful. He figured it could've been his surroundings. People were scattered on the side of the road, either sitting alone or chatting with someone. But their eyes held no definite joy. 

There was only one person, who never failed to make Lance smile. 

Her name was Allura. She had a duty like the rest of the townspeople. She was in charge of weaponry with her Uncle Coran. They were the ones who forged Lance's unbreakable knives and his favorite sword he never needed to use. 

Allura though, her work was impressive. Never a weak point within the metal and he had noticed multiple times that without the perfect craftsmanship of her blades he could have died. 

It was the most unexpected profession for someone as beautiful as her, Lance would say to her often. 

Lance thought of visiting her now, just to see her smile and hopefully raise his own spirits. But he was hungry and he never rejected Hunks food. 

"Okay bud, eat up!" 

Hunk set quite a large bowl of stew in front of Lance as he took a seat at one of the smaller benches that were handcrafted by a local. 

Hunk poured a bowl for Pidge and himself, taking the seat to Lances left afterward. Pidge took place to his right. 

"So what did you manage last night?" 

Pidge asked, stuffing a spoonful of rabbit meat into her mouth.

Lance sighed and dipped his spoon into the bowl looking for the pleasureful taste before he had to relive his frustration. 

"I barely got anything. I did get confirmation though. They've definitely set up a nest. No leads as to where. But hey!" Lance shrugged plunging the tasteful concoction Hunk created past his lips and speaking with a mouth full of meat. "One more Vamp turned to dust." 

Pidge wore a frown but nodded, as did Hunk. 

"Sucks that they're still out there probably killing hundreds of innocents." 

Hunk frowned, enjoying his own meal. Hunk seemed to be gripping his spoon a bit tighter than necessary. It made Lance sad to know his friend was thinking deeply about the subject. Hell,  _he_ even hated letting his mind roam on the subject. 

"We're gonna kill them all one day Hunk. Don't worry. Nobody will have to suffer once we get to the bottom of this nest."

This nest was one of the biggest known, spreading for as far as Lance and the others knew. If they could find the "mother" of this vamp nest, they were certain they could exterminate the whole vampire population. 

That was what they wanted more than anything. That was what Lance wanted more than anything. 

Nothing was going to stand in Lance's way. Even if it meant sacrificing everything he loved, for the sake of the remaining. 


	2. The Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance says hi to Allura. Things don't go well. Someone's in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there.

After Hunk's incredibly delicious meal he made and the debriefing from Pidge; in which he had to explain everything he did the night before, he bid the two good mornings and headed to their dorm for some rest.  

Everyone in town either lived in apartments, made their own homes, or used the dorms from the college. 

Hunk, Pidge, and Lance agreed to share one of the larger rooms in a dormitory complex. It was a block away from the cafe.

Lance stepped past the glass doors of the Café, being greeted by the sun, risen just over the mountain. Along with the parallel neighboring shops and random buildings. 

He swung left and strode down the sidewalk. 

His legs had ached only slightly, having roamed the forest, creeping along or running all yesterday and through the night. 

Lance ignored his legs' strain and admired the road at his feet. The town was so small already without the decrease in life, you could walk anywhere you needed. The only need to drive came up when someone had to make a 3 hour trip to the neighboring big city. Mostly for food supplies such as fruits and bread. Other than that most people had their own gardens, with tomatoes, carrots, and other vegetables. Surprisingly enough though, the town wasn't some run down old fashioned piece of shit. They had electricity at least, they just didn't have hope. 

Lance had never driven to the city beyond the mountains. He had never even seen what it looked like. He could vaguely guess with the help from movies. He did often dream of what could possibly be skyscrapers and big industries. He imagined the cities having giant schools with thousands of students. 

Lance glanced past the direction he used to watch a big supply truck disappear. He thought of all the things that could also be wrong with such a big city, and from what he was told, there were so many more people there. 

Lance couldn't help a slight bounce in his step when a certain little shop labeled Altean Blacksmith came into view. 

Allura. 

Lance stepping off the sidewalk and strode to the other side of the road. Upon reaching the shop he threw open the door. 

"Allura?" 

Lance called out. Not seeing her, or her uncle among the furnace or machinery in the front section of their shop. 

"Hang on!" 

Lance picked up the muffled yell from somewhere in the back. He leaned against the doorway and waited. He wasn't worried about her not being awake, she always woke up before the crack of dawn. 

She emerged from the back room, that damn smile fixed into place. 

"Lance!" 

She came towards Lance maneuvering around the many machines in her path expertly. Lance smirked at the pronunciation of his name from her lips.

Lance couldn't help but admire her attire. She was small waisted, and it showed as her black tank top rose above her belly button. She was sporting a dark blue jumpsuit, and the sleeves were tied around her hips. Lance was engulfed in a hug before he could register her closeness. He hugged back almost too late before she was backing up. 

"You had us worried for a while," She said, swinging a fist into his shoulder. "You have a communicator for a reason, so use it."

She was talking about a small earpiece that Lance was begged to wear out past the gate. Of course, it was designed by Pidge, so it could definitely reach anywhere he could find himself. He smirked none the less. 

"Well, I never need it unless im in trouble. I've never needed it." 

Lance smiled at her lightly. 

"Pidge knows this too. That's why  _she_ rarely worries." 

Allura scoffed and turned around leading Lance further into the room. 

"She worries Lance, she just likes acting tough." 

He was consumed with a sudden feeling. He knew she worried deep down, but how did Allura know? 

"Yeah, yeah," He dismissed the emotion. "How's business?"

"It's great actually. Voltron has just ordered specific craftings for the guys over there." 

Her thumb jutted in the general direction of the city, or Voltron as it was called. 

"They're needing the sharpest blades available. Said they've figured the Vamps will die if they're decapitated." 

Of course, Lance already knew this. The many ways hes killed them it was easy to identify the methods that get rid of them for good. Maybe he didn't know them all, but he felt decapitation was one of the most obvious. You get rid of the head and the fangs cant bite. They definitely can't feed someone their blood at that point either. 

"Yup, that's the quickest way."

"My Dad used to say Werewolves were harder to kill." 

"Werewolves?" 

Lance looked at her questioningly. He had heard of them, but he never thought they had been hunted before. 

"Yeah, werewolves. What did you think Vampires were the only creature of the night?" 

Lance was frozen momentarily. He had figured that Vampires couldn't be the only evil beings, but he's never come across a giant wolf. He didn't think he wanted to either. 

"If your Dad killed a werewolf, why haven't I ever seen one?" 

Allura laughed as she sat down on a stool behind the counter. 

"Have you ever gone looking for one?" 

Her hand propped under her chin, her eyes glinting mischievously, she shook her head. 

"Lance Vampires are terrible and dangerous, but some of them could not be those things." 

Lance was frozen for a second time that morning. 

"What are you talking about? Vampires are evil! All of them! They have to drink blood to survive Allura. How can you say that when your Dad was sucked dry in front of you!?" 

Allura shot a glare at Lance, for once Lance didn't see the joy in her eyes. 

"I can say that because even though my Dad was drained of his blood by a bloodthirsty beast, I was saved by one who even attacked the monster that killed him." 

Lance was struck silent. Why had he never heard about this? He wasn't crazy to think every one of them deserved to die was he? His sister, his parents, his uncles and aunts, and cousins, they were gone because of them. Why hadn't his family been saved by one of the good ones? It sounded like Alluras words were too good to be true. 

"Allura...how do you know it was a vampire that saved you? You can't have been the only one to be rescued and if you weren't, there would've been word about it from others a year ago. They don't feel like we do! They don't care about anything except for themselves!" 

Allura was angry, her arm had slammed down on the counter and she was standing up marching straight for Lance. 

This wasn't how he imagined being welcomed back.

"I know it was one of them because I let him drink my blood because he was wounded after killing the one that killed my father. He cared because as soon as he healed himself with my blood, he thanked me and apologized for the loss of my dad. That's called empathy Lance. It was the most human thing I've ever seen out of someone. So you better wake up Lance. Not everything that has the potential to kill, does. You of all people should know that." 

Allura was staring right into Lances eyes as she whispered aggressively, her white curly hair in a ponytail had left strands to frame her face. She was on the brink of crying. 

"Allura, I...Im sorry." 

He backed away from her, almost knocking over, no doubt an extremely expensive piece of equipment. 

"Lance," 

She moved to grab his wrist but he ripped it above his head and launched himself to the door. 

"I need...I need some sleep." 

Muttered Lance as he paused by the door to risk a glance back at Allura. He almost regretted it, because she had started crying. 

He left. He pushed the door open and staggered to the dorms. He couldnt help but wish he had been in the forest a little longer. 

Lance came upon the building that housed about 100 people. Lance was pretty sure there were almost 15 rooms on each floor, and there were 4 floors total. 

He was out of breath. He didn't want Allura to cry, especially because of him. He felt terrible for leaving, but he couldnt help the bit of anger that surfaced towards her. 

_Not everything that has the potential to kill, does. You of all people..._

 He didn't understand the sudden statements relevance. He wondered whether she was comparing him to the vampires. 

The evidence of that truth rung in his mind. 

What did he ever do? She knew he was out in the forest most of time, risking his life to keep what little remaining number of people in the town, safe. He couldn't understand what Allura was talking about. 

Before his hand reached out to grip the main doors, he felt something...off. 

Lance looked to his side, closest to the outside fence only yards away. 

His eye caught movement beyond the brightening tree line, past the shining silver fencing. 

There! Behind a tree Lance caught a fleeting glimpse of a booted heel escaping into the darkness. 

Lance was unaware that he had walked to fence in his time focusing on the trees. 

His hands were clenched on each side of his hips, where his knife pockets still hung. 

"I will kill you all." He whispered a promise to the wind as he turned his back on the forest, throwing open the door and stomping up the stairs to the fist floor. He trudged down the hall, slamming into the door as he opened it, then face planted into his bed. 

He fell asleep on Impact. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be up within the next week or two.


	3. Leaving Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is deciding to leave again, unnerved by what he saw outside the fence, our little loverboy also needs to get away from his confused heartstrings and their attachments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Ive been suffocating in my own problems and couldnt find the inspiration. Until, I got back to actual reading for a change.

As Lance awoke around sunset the same day, he didn't feel very refreshed or rested. His head throbbed for some unknown reason and his heart hurt. The latter he couldn't figure out the reason until he was dressed and ready to go out. Then he remembered the last moments before his slumber.

He knew there was something out there, something he hadn't gotten to yet. Lance couldn't place what exactly it was he hadn't reached yet either. 

He felt frustrated, and that he knew for certain. 

Unfortunately, the one thing Lance knew about himself and his frustration, was that he had to leave again to quench his nerves.

He didn't want to confront Allura again, even as cowardly as it might seem to leave her. 

Lance needed to be out there again. His mind was telling him it was the one thing that mattered the most. 

Lance wasnt one to shove his intuition down, and he wasnt going to become someone like that today. He needed to keep the city safe, even if it might not end up that way. 

Lance thought of dropping by the Cafe or at the Security house, just to let Hunk and Pidge know, but he just didn't want to bother with the 'be safe' speech from Hunk or the 'don't be stupid' talk with Pidge. He did sneak by the Cafe supply room to grab food just in case.

Besides, he wasnt planning on being gone too long, and they would understand eventually. 

As it pitched night and the town was locking their doors and double checking locked windows, Lance slipped out through the front gate his gear packed and stashed in his backpack. 

It wasn't hard to slip out when the guard that usually took over for pidge so she could get some rest, was on duty. He could probably care less about who goes out or comes in. Nobody liked him very much, with his snarky grin and oddly white hair, his whole vide just screamed 'asshole'. 

But off he went, with no one really knowing where he's gone. Himself included. 

He let his mind wonder about what it could've been outside that fence early. A vampire? A werewolf like Allura mentioned? Just a human? Maybe something even more terrifying? 

Lance cursed himself for believing Allura, but she never lied and it wasnt unreasonable to imagine other monsters with the ones they already had. 

Lance stepped into the forest past the treeline. Everything was twice as dark when he left the openness of the town. Every shadow seemed to lull him deeper and darker in. He was the one who always succumbed. 

Lance didn't know whether to stay around the town fence or make his way deeper. He only had a wisp of intuition telling him he had to go farther than he had ever gone. 

That was pretty far considering he kept the area around the town safe, plus the occasional roam farther but never getting too far he wouldn't recognize how to get back. 

Now that Lance thought about it, there were still almost 50 miles of woods he hadn't even glimpsed. He didn't doubt that someone had been through the entire forest but he did doubt that they made it out alive. 

Lance walked through the trees weaving around or under obstacles. He came across a small stream and filled his canteen. 

He was thankful for the clear night sky and the moon beginning to shine brighter, reflecting awesomely off the water.

It was upon this distracting observation that he failed to watch his back. 

Lance should have realized this was the perfect time for the enemy to attack. 

He was at his weakest, indulging in his human thirst, he was in unknown territory, and he had convinced himself that the true threats weren't creeping up on him. 

Lance registered the presense only as a voice broke the steady noises of the night. 

"You move, I bite." 

The voice was inches from his left ear. He could feel the press of a chest to his back. 

Without hesitation, Lance used his right hand to reach for a blade in his belt. 

Sharp teeth grazed the nape of his neck, then he felt the ghosting breath and the brush of lips on his skin. 

"I said don't move."

The voice was no harsher, or calmer. It was the same even and gruff demanding tone. 

Lance nonetheless finally heeded the guys words. A tense silence filled the clearing while Lance waited for the worst. 

Of course he was expecting to feel the ruthless draining of his blood the second he gave in. What he wasn't expecting was the disapearing of his immidiate threat. 

The feel of the body behind him vanished, but he heard no sound to suggest the movement. 

Lance turned around slowly, his hands in front of him and raised as he did so. 

His eyes immidiately fell onto the piercing violet eyes staring at him from an arms length away. 

"43 traps and 32 hidden lights," It stood frozen while it spoke, "All of which end 50 feet behind me." 

Lance silently cursed himself for not realizing he had just crossed that line into newer forest. Maybe he would've been more alert if he had. 

Lance kept silent while he listened intently. He was slightly taken back with the accuracy of the vampires information. 

He could'nt help but feel like he failed at placing his own traps. 

"They were incredibly well hidden, and most of them I almost walked into. You're no human to underestimate," It took a small step further back, as if proving a point. "Before you begin planning on a way to steak me through the heart or slice my head clean off, I want to ask you one question." 

Lance focused on every single movement the vampire made. The way his jet black hair swayed. The clenching and release of his jaw bone. Especially the fact that its hands were dangling empty by its sides. Lance tried to find any other possible weapons on its front side, but found none. That didnt mean there wasnt anything behind him though. Lance observed that the black leather Jacket held nothing in its pockets. Its black jeans harbored nothing in its front pockets either. With no sign of intent to harm, Lance saw him as one of the more skilled beasts. With no weapon, that probably meant it was confident in its combat skills. Lance took a full index of everything he could use to kill or to run from the vampire. 

Lance watched as the guys arms came up to mimic Lances, one hand slowly reached behind him and it was revealed seconds later wielding a photo. While the Vampire held up an image, upon closer inspection Lance realized it was of Hunk, Pidge, Allura and himself. 

They were all smiling, but Lance was far from feeling happy at seeing his dearest friends' faces in the hands of a monster. 

"Do you wish to protect them?"

Lance found it harder to keep himself still, and yet he simply kept himself unmoving, blank faced and seemingly unfazed. To the untrained eye the uncontrollable twitch in anticipation of grabbing Lances knife would have gone unnoticed. Unfortunately vampires had a keen sense of what was around them. 

"Before you slice me up," The vampires hands fell back to its sides and its gaze fell downwards slightly. "You should know that I am not threatening yours or anyone elses' lives at the moment. I am a member of what is called the Blade of Marmora. I came to warn you."

Lance barely contained the need to pounce. His heart was racing, but he wasn't going to make his move yet. 

"Warn me about what?" Lance asked through bared teeth then added, "What is the Blade of Marmora?" 

If lance wasnt almost sure he was more likely to die in a fight against this guy he would have been wrist deep in blood from ripping out the things cold, dead, heart. 

"This image," Its hand held out the picture before setting it down on the ground, "Came from a Vampire I killed a week ago." 

Lance watched the Vampire slide the picture toward him barely before retreating and standing back up. 

Lance almost felt like making some retort about turning on the guys own kind but held his tongue after he started talking again. 

"This was of little concern until it was discovered that you exposed yourself and screamed to the world that you knew of their forming nest."

_Their?_

Against Lances will to not indulge in this guys words Lance thought of the last few hunts he made. He didn't exactly hide the fact that he wanted information about the nest. Lance couldn't help but also feel a bit lost. 

"Now, before I tell you why it matters that you involved yourself in some kind of Vampire investigation," Lance watched as the vampire very obviously rolled its eyes, "I have decided to reveal myself to you in the hopes that you will understand that not all of us Vampires are your enemy." 

Lance didnt want to listen anymore, he wanted to scream and run at the monster, thinking over the mistake later. However, Lance was almost to the point of intrigued to hear what it had to say, mostly out of pity. 

"The Blade of Marmora was banded together a few years ago, to keep the few humans left in this area safe, some of us willingly becoming vampires for the benefits. You are obviously among the living so we took it upon ourselves to protect you. Even before your town was made a target The Blade was the only group that defied the Alfa.  You know of the attack that took place on your small town but you guys were lucky to keep a third of your population," Lance watched as the Vamp seemed to be getting more and more heated. "So many of us died during that time, but we fought along side you in the shadows." 

Lance so far was completely in disbelief of this organization. Or of any kind of revolutionary stand up against some, "Alfa".

"We managed to get as far as killing the Alfas mate. While we were taken down and your town was destroyed, so many of us were already killed, there was nobody left to take down the big bad wolf," 

_Damn._

Lance could sense some major attitude problems with this one. He had to admit though, this one was smarter than any he had ever talked to, or even been attacked by. 

"He got away, he has been hiding since the attack but now hes active again, gathering up all the useless guys who are incapable of controling themselves. Now that he knows you suspect him, The Blade has been preparing for another full scale attack to wipe your people out for good." 

Lance felt actually stricken solid. He almost wished that this didnt actually make sense, that he wasnt making any progress finding the nest. Now he wished he hadnt even left. For all he knew everyone could be in danger right now. Everything in him wanted to shove a dagger through its chest, but even he couldnt deny the feeling he recieved listening to this guy. 

So far he wasnt given any reason not to trust the vampire, except the fact that he was one of the bloodsucking demons he spoke about. 

"How am I supposed to trust you?" Lance jut his arms at the body in front of him. "All I know is that a Vampire just snuck up behind me, threatened to bite me and then showed me a picture of my friends and I, saying they could die."

Lance glared at the Vampire with loathing. He didnt want to trust this guy. He even looked sketchy! Like some old school bad boy! Just add fangs and striking violet eyes that scream "EVIL".

"You think I had any choice in warning you? You think I would volunteer to creep up on a fucking Vampire hunter? No. Id rather choose life thanks." 

Lance looked surprisingly at the others outburst, while they jabbed a fingerless glove clad hand at his chest. 

Even as Lance thought he was done ranting he continued. 

"Even being 21 im still forced around like some wild beast. So if you dont want to listen and you want to have your entire village wiped off the map be my guest. Im going back to The Blade, so you can follow along, or you can go back to your town and watch them get sucked dry by some evil ass monsters. I told them this wouldnt work." 

The dude began walking past him, a sour look plastered on his features. 

Lance honestly wasnt sure what just happened. He picked up the whole "I could care less" vibe, but could this grouchy "21" year old really be telling the truth. 

Lance would have sworn just an hour ago he would be caught dead if he ever second guessed killing a vampire. 

But even as the guy stepped over the small spring he didnt want to attack him. 

He sounded like some normal dude. 

He even sounded like he didnt want to bite him in the first place. 

That wasnt enough to persuade him to let his guard down just yet. 

Lance leaped, unsheathing his longest blade, he caught the dude just in time. 

Lance had the guy underneath him in a heartbeat. His blade pressed against his neck whist he sat on his back and held the guys shoulder harshly. 

"Fuck!" The male Vampire swore in surprise. 

"Who are you? Have you been watching me? What are you really here for?" 

Lance tipped the blade up, pressing it deeper into the skin of the vampire under him. 

"I can send you flying in under a second. Get the hell off of me!" 

The guy squirmed under him and tried to reach back wards. Lance tipped the blade and could feel the nick it made. 

It stopped the dude from moving. 

"Who are you! How am I to know your not just like every other beast out here?" 

The body under him groaned and cursed to itself.

"Its Keith, and you _dont_ really know whether or not im some beast. Your not going to find out either way if you dont get your ass off of me." 

Lance wanted to ask the something something along the lines of why he assumed Lance wouldn't comply, but his mind was racing adrenaline, the threat of death ringing on repeat through his mind. 

Lance scrunched his nose at himself and his conclusion. 

He couldnt believe he was going to let this one live, but he did actually need to find out where this nest is at and who this alfa was. 

Lance stood up, carefully removing the knife from against the pale neck of this "Keith". 

Keith gingerly got up and growled as he felt his neck and the drip of blood oozing from a small slice. 

"What do you want from me now then? Why couldnt you have just told me where to find the Alfa?" 

Keith scoffed. 

"You think itll be that easy? Boy, do you have another thing comin'." 

Keith brushed himself off and strode on the way he was heading. 

"The Blade finally decided they needed to do something about the vampires coming out of nowhere around here all of a sudden. You were the closest town and the main place the Alfa is probably after, next to The Blade of Marmora," Keith's frame slouched and his fingers came up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Look I know that you have no proof that I can be trusted and you cant just go sparing vampires around these woods, so just come with me and we can find out what the next move is. I got sent here by The Blade leader, his name is Kolivan. He can tell you anything you want to know." 

Lance let go of his hostility towards Keith and nodded his agreement to follow him. 

They trekked in silence through the darkness, both being skillfully silent. Though Lance didnt know where he was going and the unfamiliarity of the path tripped him up a few times, he couldn't help but feel like he was being a better stealth master. 

Where Keith stepped on brittle twigs Lance only stepped on less brittle twigs. 

Really, Lance thought he was winning at a game. When he stepped to avoid a certain stick that Keith managed to avoid, a branch flicked Lance in the face while he wasn't looking.  

"Ouch!" 

Keith whipped on him faster then a bolt of lightning. 

"If you don't want a couple dozen vampires on our asses, i suggest you be quieter." 

Lance almost saw the flash of a smirk before Keith turned and continued. 

Lance felt struck and wanted to scream even louder just to piss Keith off. But even he himself knew that would be one of the stupidest things he could do right now. For one, Keith mentioned that The Blade hideout or whatever was nearby. That would bring a lot of troublesome interference to Lance, trying to find out the truth about this rebellion for himself. 

He trudged behind Keith solemnly, with his pride squashed into dust. 

At last Lance caught sight of what looked like some normal house sitting under the protection of the thick trees, casting convinient darkness over it, perfectly capable of going unnoticed if you didn't know what you were looking for. 

"This is it."

Keith spoke barely over a whisper. 

Lance took in the actually decent sized building with apprehension. Going into some Vamp lair definitely wasn't on Lances bucket list. He suspected it would be required if he wanted to meet with Kolivan. He barely resisted thinking up some plan to kill everything in the house the moment he stepped in. He obviously knew that wouldnt be a fight he would win alive. 

Keith moved from behind the tree they were using as cover. Lance hesitantly followed. 

Yep, he has lost his fucking mind. 

Who would ever follow a vampire into a dark house with even more vampire? 

Lance apparently. 

His steps echoed Keith's, Lance supposed he was taking careful steps to make their prescence know. 

Lance had no obligations. He would rather not be ambushed for being stealthy. 

"Stay in front of me. You have a...strong stench. You could trigger a frenzy if you start sweating." 

Lance hissed at the new information. Of course it wouldn't be safe to just walk into a vamp den. Lance concluded that there were probably freshly turned vampires in the vaccinity, taken that most newborns are usually more senstive to smell and light. 

God, if he died because of this guy, he'd find some way to rise from the dead and stab him through the chest. 


End file.
